creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Carpet
Basic Information The Blue Carpet is a dark blue building-block with a pale blue frame and the texture of a solid rough fabric. Despite its name, the Blue Carpet is not a thin flat cloth, but a full-sized cubic block, and it's flammable. How to obtain It can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "q") after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Blue Carpets cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Blue Carpets can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Blue Carpets can be unlocked by: * creating Shredded Leaves by putting any fresh block of tree Leaves (except for Corrupted Leaves) into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this * obtaining Blue Pigment either by putting Blue Flowers (taken from Elderwood trees or Wood Treasure Chests spawning at night on surface blocks) into a Processor, or often found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in darkness * and crafting blocks of Thatched Wall from Shredded Leaves too How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Blue Carpets, you'll need: * 2 (blocks of) Shredded Leaves made from any type of tree Leaves in a Processor, except for Corrupted Leaves * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Blue Pigment made of Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees in a Processor or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests How to use Blue Carpets can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Other than that, Blue Carpets can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Fire Warning Attention: blocks of Blue Carpets are flammable! When placing Blue Carpet blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Blue Carpets can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Blue Carpet blocks on fire. If Blue Carpet blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia Before update R52 on February 14th 2018, Blue Carpets were fireproof, different to Red Carpets and Yellow Carpet. Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted